Mutiny the Pirate King
Mutiny the Pirate King is a melee fighter. Lore The wreck of the Blue Flame has long been an icon of Bilgewater's harbor. The namesake of the island itself, the derelict vessel is all that remains of the once-great Pirate King. Well, almost all. Prized from the ship rotten hull, the Captain's Lock remains unopened within the city's coffers awaiting such a day that it's key is discovered. It was the , self-appointed ruler of Bilgewater, who happened across such a key. But within the chest was nothing but a treasure map and another box, humble and wooden. Too busy to labor himself, Gangplank savvied a crew and set the two artefacts to sea. After many arduous months of sailing, the crew finally arrived at the map's destination. The sole inhabitant of the island was a skeleton, leaning against a blackened rock with a ring of animal bones around him and a gun still clutched in one hand. On the rock behind was scrawled a single word: MUTINY. This, then, was the Pirate King; a decrepit skeleton abandoned by his own crew to a horrible fate. Why, then, was there a map leading to his location? And what was in the box? The answer to both lay in the bleached bones of the skeleton. Inside the ribcage sat a small, silver key, evidently having been consumed by the man at some point prior to his death. Now, it waited for eager hands to deliver it unto the box. When the key was turned, the lid sprang open, and a beating heart was revealed, dark with age, but still pumping with life. Dark mists rose from the corners of the box and filled the sky, causing it boil with thunder and lightning. The heart itself rose from the box and floated to the skeleton, embedding itself in its former master's chest cavity. Slowly, surely, the Pirate King returned to life, the black magic he used to seal his soul away returning his decayed flesh to his form. By the end of the transformation, the man stood before the crew who had sought nothing but knowledge, terrible in his vengeance and powerful in his mysticism. He spoke only one word, then...a horrible rattle from another world: “Mutiny...” Or so the stories go. The sailors that returned from that fateful trip were quite clearly mad and contradicted one another on nearly every point. Whatever happened, there is still one fact that cannot be disputed. From points unknown, whether some far-off island or the depths of the Hell itself, a man has come. A man who can raise the dead and set them to his will. A man who can summon the ghost of the Blue Flame itself. A man who has declared himself the once and eternal Pirate King. Abilities . |targeting=Passive |affects=Enemies |flavour=What need do the dead have with their bones? |additional=*Mutiny's skeletons will not resemble their living counterpart, but Mutiny will feature multiple skeletons to add visual diversity to his swarm (e.g. separate skeletons for small and large enemies). *If Mutiny kills , , or , Mutiny will not gain a skeleton until the end of their passives. **Similarly, if Mutiny kills a unit affected by , he will not gain a skeleton until Yorick's ultimate ends. *Skeletons benefit from Mutiny's armor penetration on their attacks and their damage is attributes to Mutiny. *Skeletons will not pop spell shields nor trigger spell effects (such as spell vamp or Rylai's Crystal Scepter). *Skeletons will not retain any of the target's passive abilities (such as and Madred's Bloodrazor), and will not apply any of Mutiny's. *Skeletons ignore unit collision and will not path block enemies. Help: *Mutiny's skeletons are untargetable to better distinguish Skeleton Crew from Spider Swarm; granting him an limitless army at the expense of expendable body-blockers. That said, it would be interesting if they could still take/intercept damage. Some ideas: **Mutiny takes 10% reduced damage (before damage mitigation) while accompanied by a skeleton, which is shared among all nearby skeletons. **Skeletons will intercept 10% of incoming projectile damage, reducing the damage the projectile will deal when it strikes at target. }} Mutiny signals his ship. After a briefly delay, a ghostly ship appears at the point of cast and fires a barrage of 4 cannonballs in a wide shot dealing physical damage in a small area about each enemy hit. Each cannonball will only hit one enemy, and each enemy can only be hit by one cannonball. |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 645 (215 between balls) 185 |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 seconds |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |projectile=true |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *There is a very brief cast time on activation, and so will interrupt movement. *If Ghost In The Swell is cast while standing within Turn The Tides it will have a different exit-animation. Rather than dissipate like a cloud of steam, it will be dragged in a spiral; down into the abyss. This will apply to both allied and enemy ships and whirlpools. }} Mutiny extinguishes all nearby skeletons, replenishing a base amount of health plus additional health and mana per skeleton consumed. Additionally, enemies who were in the vicinity of an extinguished skeleton are afflicted with rot. Rot slows attack speed by 25% and deals magic damage per second for 3 seconds that strengthens based on missing health. |leveling = 40 / 90 / 140 / 190 / 240 ' 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 21 (+1.3 / 1.6 / 1.9 / 2.2 / 2.5 % of target's missing health) per second 350 |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 18 seconds |targeting=Auto Target |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |spellshield=will block the ability |onhiteffects= |spelleffects=area of effect damage over time |additional= *Cull To Arms cannot be activated unless there is at least 1 active skeleton. *The health restored by Cull To Arms is affected Grievous Wound, and will benefit from . }} Mutiny unleashes a gut-wrenching scream, slowing enemies within the large cone for 3 seconds. Enemies facing Mutiny take magic damage and are silenced for 1.5 seconds. Skeletons hit by Hollow Scream gain 35% bonus movement speed and their life span is refreshed. If cast within Turn The Tides' whirlpool, a wave erupts at the targeted edge creating an area of impassible terrain for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % 60º |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 second |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Skeletons / Enemies |damagetype=Magic |onhiteffects= |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will bloc the ability. |additional= *The facing direction of a champion is always the direction they are moving, regardless of the direction their model is facing (e.g. , and ). *Enemies facing Mutiny are both slowed and silenced. *Skeletons retain the bonus movement speed until they die. The effect does not stack. *Mutiny features an with . If Hollow Scream hits an allied , it will be granted bonus movement speed. }} Mutiny draws in all nearby enemies and summons a mighty whirlpool for 7 seconds that deals magic damage per second to enemies caught within the swell. The whirlpool applies an inward force of between 110 and 350 units, greater toward the center, which will move stationary enemies toward its center as well as functioning as a flat movement speed reduction to enemies attempting to escape by 20%. |leveling= 90 / 120 / 150 per second |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=area of effect damage over time |spellshield=will block the activation effect, but not the persistent effects. |additional= *The whirlpool remains at the location it was summoned for the full duration, and will not fizzle if Mutiny dies, is disrupted or leaves the vicinity. *The initial activation will also turn all enemies to face Mutiny. *The flat movement speed slow will apply before other slows (which is after all movement speed hastes) and is still affected by the caps on movement speed reduction. }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia *Mutiny was inspired by Disney's Curse of the Black Pearl. *Mutiny's ship is called The Blue Flame. *Mutiny possess the buff: "Urhh! I'm a Zombie... Pirate!". *Mutiny features two Easter eggs: ** '''Skeleton Crew' will summon and using their skin models, rather than one of the models otherwise used. ** Hollow Scream will grant bonus movement speed. It will not refresh its lifespan. Quotes: * Mutiny's taunt references and the running joke within Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. * One of Mutiny's attack quotes, "You will not see the Green.", refers to both the land and Fiddler's Green (the heaven to Davy Jone's Locker-hell). * Mutiny's second joke refers to ninjas. Patch history increased from nothing. ** Health and mana per skeleton reduced to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 ** The healing per skeleton is no longer capped, due to the number changes being less open to abuse. October 23, 2013: * Skeleton Crew ** Enslaved souls are now skeletons. ** Skeletons feature fixed stats, and no longer scale with the slain enemy. ** Tooltip updated to clarify that the souls do not roam, they only attack Mutiny's attack target. *** Skeletons will use the attack logic of Elise's Spiderlings: prioritizing her attack target, but are capable of roaming when Elise is out of combat. ** Can no longer enslave boss monsters. September 22, 2013: * Turn The Tides diameter reduced to 1000 from 1100. Revision 3: * The Blue Flame **Renamed Ghost In The Swell. **Now fires 4 cannonballs instead of 5. * Dark Vortex renamed Turn The Tides. * Cull To Arms now uses a fixed cap. Revision 2: * Skeleton Crew **Champion Souls now have 45% reduced attack damage and 50% reduced health. * Hollow Scream **No longer grants bonus attack damage to souls. **Now refreshes the life span of affected souls. * Ground Swell **Renamed Dark Vortex **Now applies an inward force rather than only slowing/hasting. Revision 1: * No Rest **Renamed to Skeleton Crew. **Souls deal 50% reduced damage to towers and take 50% increased damage. * Ghost Ship renamed to The Blue Flame. * Cull To Arms now replenishes reduced health per additional soul when multiple souls are consumed. * Hollow Scream **No longer deals 50% bonus damage to minions. **Now creates impassible terrain when used in conjunction with Ground Swell. * Ground Swell (Active): Pulls in surrounding enemies then summons a whirlpool that damages and disrupts movement. Added: * No Rest (Innate): Enslaves the souls of enemies killed. * Ghost Ship (Active): Fires 5 thin skill shots in a wide barrage that deal damage in a small area on hitting an enemy. * Cull To Arms (Active): Kills all souls: replenishes Mutiny's health and mana while rotting nearby enemies. * Hollow Scream (Active): A cone that slows. If enemies are facing Mutiny, they are silenced and damaged. Souls gain bonus movement speed and attack damage. Deals 50% increased damage to minions. * No ultimate. }} Gallery The following are not drawings of Mutiny, merely some awesome pieces of artwork that could inspire Mutiny's appearance! Emptylord_MutinyConcept.JPG|So I thought I'd draw my own. ^_^ Mutiny_OriginalSkin2.jpg|This piece looks badass, particularly the weapon. The general appearance of rotting, with coral/wildlife growing on his blade (which you'd expect from an undead pirate). Courtesy of Tin Reaper Emptylord_Mutiny3.jpg|Cyborg-parts aside, perhaps the more hench body-type with a peg-leg would make him more distinct from Gangplank. Throw in Tin Reaper's awesome sword, of course. Courtesy of TristJones Emptylord_MutinyOriginalSkin.jpeg|I liked this piece for the Captain Barbossa feel ("You better start believing in ghost stories"), and also that it looks like a League splash-art. I would like to stress that Mutiny does not use a gun (although he would have one on his belt). Courtesy of Free Code Source Category:Pet champion Category:Bilgewater